Magia Romana - Alianza oscura
by The Nova 6
Summary: La alianza entre la oscuridad de dos mundos mágicos nunca augura nada bueno. Regalo de Reyes nº 1 para Cris Snape.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **ALIANZA OSCURA**

La última vez que Italia había sufrido una guerra mágica se remontaba al año 1945, y la causa de aquella guerra había sido, al igual que la guerra de los _ciechi,_ las ideologías extremistas. El fascismo que había dominado a la parte no mágica del país se había extendido hasta el propio Ministerio de Magia, donde, en 1928, un grupo de senadores había proclamado dos Ministros nuevos de forma totalmente unilateral. Después se habían dedicado a purgar el Ministerio de todos los que se opusieron a su decisión. El último paso había sido el de asesinar a los dos Ministros que ya estaban en el cargo para colocar allí a sus candidatos, sin ningún tipo de votación previa. Había sido un golpe de Estado muy bien organizado y, a través de sus títeres, aquellos senadores, tras haber eliminado a todos los demás, se hicieron con el control, gobernando con mano de hierro. Y uno de aquellos senadores era Giorgio Chiellini, que en aquel entonces tenía 25 años y ahora casi 80. Pero por muy viejo que fuera, nunca había perdido energía, gozaba de una excelente salud y se sentía con fuerzas para llevar a cabo un plan que llevaba tramando durante casi cuarenta años.

-Fiorina, tráeme el periódico de hoy -le ordenó a su criada personal. En su mansión de Lecce, al sur de Italia, el ex-senador Chiellini tenía su cuartel general. Había pasado mucho tiempo creando, financiando y desarrollando su plan, y había llegado el momento de llevarlo a cabo-. Y haz venir a Guglielmo.

Giorgio se acomodó en su sillón favorito, situado en medio del salón y de cara a la puerta. No tuvo que esperar mucho, enseguida escuchó unos pasos rápidos, precursores de la llegada de Guglielmo Farinelli, también ex-senador, y uno de los cabecillas del golpe de 1928.

-Siéntate, compañero -le dijo Giorgio, señalándole el sillón que tenía justo enfrente del suyo-. Aunque no vamos a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Ya está todo listo, y como muy tarde, pasado mañana daré luz verde a la operación.

La cara del otro anciano se iluminó. Parecía que acababa de recibir la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Por fin te decides, Giorgio. Pensaba que iba a morirme antes de que estuvieras dispuesto. ¿Todos nuestros hombres están listos?

-Sí, todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Pasado mañana a esta hora seremos de nuevo los dueños de Italia. Y esta vez no habrá quien se nos oponga, porque no estamos solos -explicó Giorgio, apurando una copa de vino siciliano y ofreciéndole otra a su invitado-. Precisamente estoy esperando a unos señores de Inglaterra con los que he llegado a un acuerdo bastante ventajoso.

-¿Has buscado ayuda externa? Supongo que sabes que eso es muy arriesgado, amigo -le previno Guglielmo-. ¿De quién se trata?

-Reciben el nombre de mortífagos, son lo que yo calificaría como secta, ya que ellos siguen ciegamente a una sola persona, un tal Voldemort. No sé mucho sobre ese tipo, pero no me importa demasiado. Lo único importante es que persiguen los mismos objetivos que nosotros. También piensan que los actuales gobiernos mágicos son demasiado… permisivos con según qué gente, y abogan por un férreo control de las minorías de desharrapados, primero a escala nacional y después internacional. Así que nuestro ejército y el suyo están a punto de aliarse, y eso dependerá de la reunión de hoy. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Así podrás conocerles tú también.

-Creo que prefiero dejarte a ti las negociaciones, en eso eres mucho mejor que yo. Ya que queda poco tiempo para la fecha clave, iré a comprobar que los nuestros estén dispuestos en cada ciudad, y terminaré una cosilla en el Ministerio. Un pequeño cabo suelto que quiero atar. Infórmame cuando acabes la reunión -Guglielmo se acabó la copa de vino y se levantó del sillón.

-Cuenta con ello -le prometió Giorgio, viéndole desaparecerse. Pocos segundos después, sonó el timbre de la puerta de la mansión. Fiorina abrió la puerta. Ella ya estaba enterada de las visitas que esperaba su líder, ya que no sólo era la criada personal de Giorgio Chiellini, sino una de los miembros más importantes del ejército que había formado. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando descubrió a cinco hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados en la puerta de la casa.

-La avispa ataca la colmena -dijo la criada en inglés, tapando la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Y las abejas huyen -respondieron los cinco al unísono en el mismo idioma. Fiorina asintió y les franqueó el paso. Los hombres pasaron de largo y se encaminaron al salón, donde les esperaba Giorgio, con gesto de satisfacción. Cinco, tal y como habían acordado. El dueño de la casa fue el primero en hablar:

-Yaxley, Rowle, Lestrange, Macnair y Dolohov, si no me equivoco -dijo, en un perfecto inglés. Los cinco asintieron-. Perfecto. Soy Giorgio Chiellini, y doy por hecho que conocen el motivo por el que he solicitado reunirme con ustedes.

Hizo una pausa de varios segundos.

-Pasado mañana activaré el plan, y he calculado que lograremos la victoria en poco más de cinco horas -explicó el ex-senador-. Cuento con su ayuda para esa parte.

-Tal y como acordamos, la tendrá -habló Yaxley, ejerciendo de portavoz del grupo-. Pero el Señor Tenebroso nos ha concedido, cosa rara en él, plenos poderes para decidir si sellamos la alianza o la rompemos, a juicio nuestro. Así que estoy seguro de que cumplirá su parte del acuerdo, señor Chiellini.

-Soy hombre de palabra -fue la respuesta-. Mis hombres están más que preparados para viajar a Inglaterra en cuanto se solicite su presencia. Y, tal y como he hecho yo en el caso de ustedes cinco, espero que puedan entrar en las islas británicas sin ningún problema.

-Con el soborno adecuado se puede conseguir cualquier cosa -dijo Yaxley-. Y si no, con un par de maldiciones tienes el camino despejado. Por dos muggles que mueran nadie se volverá loco, ¿no?

-Sabias palabras. ¿Les apetece una copa de vino? -ofreció Chiellini, tomando de nuevo asiento en su sillón.

-No le haríamos ascos -respondió Rowle-. Nuestra salida de Inglaterra ha sido ligeramente accidentada, y digamos que se nos ha pegado un poco de polvo en el paladar.

-Entonces hagan el favor de sentarse -el anfitrión agitó la varita e hizo aparecer cuatro sillones más, al lado del que había ocupado Guglielmo-. Fiorina, vete a la bodega y trae dos botellas del vino especial. Ésta es una ocasión que merece festejarse a lo grande.

Mientras la criada cumplía la orden, Chiellini evaluaba a los hombres que tenía ante él. La primera vez que había contactado con ellos había solicitado reunirse directamente con su líder, el tal Voldemort, pero le habían contestado que aún no podía ser. Al parecer, había "revivido" hacía pocos meses y debía recuperar todo el poder que había perdido. Y había tenido que conformarse con ese grupo. Bueno, cuando fuera Ministro de Magia ya habría tiempo para conocer a su aliado.

-Díganos, señor Chiellini -le interpeló Lestrange, mientras saboreaba el vino que les acababa de servir Fiorina-. Conocemos los detalles de su plan para apoderarse del Ministerio en Roma, pero después, ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer?

-Bueno, no soy de los que preparan planes nuevos sin haber tenido la certeza de que el antiguo ha tenido éxito, pero si quieren saberlo… persigo lo mismo que ustedes. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Europa en general ha perdido los valores que siempre la han caracterizado, y eso lo hemos visto tanto en los mundos muggle como mágico. Hace cincuenta años les aseguro que era imposible encontrar a criaturas inferiores como los elfos domésticos, los licántropos y demás chusma caminar libre por ahí, estaban todos en donde les correspondía, siendo esclavos de los magos o encerrados en reservas como los animales que son. Y hoy en día, ¿qué tenemos? A toda esa chusma creyéndose que tiene los mismos derechos que los magos, ¡y los Ministerios mágicos les ayudan a hacerlo! Semejante barbaridad debe acabar. El poder del mundo mágico tiene que ser para los magos humanos puros y para nadie más.

Para los cinco mortífagos resultaba muy placentero escuchar aquello, y mostraron su conformidad con las palabras de Chiellini.

-El Señor Tenebroso, y por extensión nosotros, pensamos lo mismo. Y debo confesar que era lo que queríamos escuchar. Nuestro líder se sentirá complacido de poder contar con alguien como usted -intervino Macnair, con un tono adulador muy intencionado-. Pero me pregunto si tiene los apoyos suficientes en Italia. Debe saber que, si pensamos que puede fracasar, nuestro trato quedará roto.

-Por eso no se tienen que preocupar, señores. Mañana a la misma hora tendrán lugar atentados en todas las capitales regionales del país. Tengo a mis hombres organizados y todo está preparado para ello. Un importante número de aurores está de mi lado, y "desaparecerán misteriosamente" en cuanto se produzcan los atentados, dejando a los otros desbordados para desplazarse a tantos puntos al mismo tiempo. Con el Ministerio sobrepasado, caerá muy fácilmente y por sorpresa. Y los dos Ministros morirán a mis manos -explicó Chiellini, sonriendo con enfermizo placer al acabar su disertación-. Llevo cuarenta años tramando este plan, no voy a fallar. Y con su ayuda, mucho menos. Sólo queda sellar el trato, y les prometo que Italia será el inicio de la recuperación de los viejos valores mágicos de Europa. Porque hemos empezado con este país y Reino Unido, pero cuando tengamos éxito, el resto nos seguirá. ¿Les parece?

Los cinco mortífagos cruzaron varias miradas entre ellos, y luego asintieron al unísono.

-Informaremos al Señor Tenebroso de lo que hemos hablado aquí -habló Yaxley, levantándose-. Y antes de que nos vayamos, señor Chiellini, le voy a pedir que hagamos nuestra alianza irrompible mediante un Juramento Inquebrantable. Estoy autorizado para realizarlo si es preciso.

-No me opongo a ello, pero Fiorina será nuestro testigo, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó el anciano. Los mortífagos asintieron-. Muy bien. Cuando quiera, Yaxley.

Chiellini estaba satisfecho con la marcha de los acontecimientos. No le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos, y la única manera de conseguir eso era un Juramento Inquebrantable. Conocía los riesgos, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Giorgio Chiellini y Yaxley se dieron la mano, y Fiorina colocó su varita justo en el punto donde se tocaban. Ambas manos quedaron envueltas en un lazo mágico.

-Yaxley, y por extensión, sus acompañantes -empezó la mujer, con la mirada fija en los ojos del mortífago-. ¿Jura respetar la alianza que se ha forjado hoy?

-Lo juro.

-¿Jura cumplir todos y cada uno de los términos acordados desde el primer día hasta hoy, o hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que se cumplan?

-Lo juro.

-¿Jura hacer todo lo posible para que se mantenga la buena voluntad entre las partes?

-Lo juro.

Fiorina pasó a mirar a Giorgio, y se dirigió a él.

-Giorgio Chiellini, ¿jura respetar la alianza que se ha forjado hoy?

-Lo juro.

-¿Jura cumplir todos y cada uno de los términos acordados desde el primer día hasta hoy, o hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que se cumplan?

-Lo juro.

-¿Jura hacer todo lo posible para que se mantenga la buena voluntad entre las partes?

El ex-senador se tomó unos segundos para responder, y después, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, respondió:

-Lo juro.


End file.
